


Preoccupazioni

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer sa dei vampilleghi, degli zombeggeri, dei licanquilini e del bacio del vero amore. Ma se proprio quel giorno l'amore non funzionasse? Chi lo sveglierebbe papà?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preoccupazioni

**Author's Note:**

> 008\. Someone told me love would all save us  
> (sequel di "Attenzione: la seguente maledizione è da spezzarsi prima di Masha e Orso": http://archiveofourown.org/works/6026322)

Spencer era molto preoccupato: papà era profondamente addormentato per colpa di maledizione e lui non poteva fare niente per svegliarlo se non aspettare l’arrivo di papino. Tracy gli aveva non troppo pazientemente spiegato che solo il bacio del vero amore avrebbe rotto la maledizione, ma lui era preoccupato lo stesso, perché se il bacio non fosse bastato?

E se l’amore non servisse a salvare papà (e quindi salvare tutti loro)?

Proprio mentre il primo singhiozzo disperato stava per uscirgli di bocca, papino entrò in casa trafelato, lo vide con le lacrime agli occhi (mentre Tracy lo prendeva per le mani e lo tirava verso il divano con insistenza) e si precipitò accanto a papà, scoccandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

E papà si svegliò, come d’incanto.

Tracy si voltò verso di lui con aria supponente. “Te l’avevo detto che funzionava!”

Spencer non si curò del tono un po’ cattivo della sorella maggiore e saltò in braccio a papà, piangendo tutta la preoccupazione che gli si era accumulata nel cuoricino.

“Nono, Spence, va tutto bene, veramente,” tentò di calmarlo papà, abbracciandolo e passandogli una mano sulla schiena.

“Sai, Blaine,” mormorò papino, con la voce bassa come quando aveva un segreto. “Forse dovremmo smetterla con questo gioco.”


End file.
